


Моя надежда

by YellowClown



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: У вас поистине волшебные руки, мистер Грейвз.





	

Терпеть наказания Мэри Лу нет сил, мистер Грейвз. Вы же… Вы же знаете, да? Что у каждого человека есть свой предел, что даже если готов смиренно терпеть, даже если считаешь наказания правильными и заслуженными, даже если всей душой любишь свою приемную мать… Рано или поздно все равно не выдержишь.

Люди не могут терпеть вечно, однажды не сдержитесь даже вы — такой мудрый, сильный и хладнокровный. Вы, мистер Грейвз, тоже когда-нибудь лишитесь терпения. Что уж говорить про меня.

В вас моя надежда, мистер Грейвз. Только вы можете излечить меня — я знаю это. Вы можете вылечить мои мысли и мое одиночество. Вы можете остаться со мной на час, и я буду рад. Если вы останетесь на ночь, я буду счастлив, но этого я не прошу, мистер Грейвз, я понимаю, что вы слишком заняты, чтобы тратить время на то, чтобы делать счастливым такого как я. Пусть вы ни разу не говорили об этом, но подобные вам никогда не снисходят до обычных, до простых людей. Таких как я.

Тем невероятнее то, что вы рядом со мной, мистер Грейвз. Что вы помогаете мне. Когда мои ладони, исполосованные ремнем, кровоточили, вы вылечили их одним прикосновением. Когда моя спина алела от кровоподтеков и синяков, вы избавили меня от страданий.

У вас поистине волшебные руки, мистер Грейвз, и потому я прошу: излечите мою душу. Я чувствую, что внутри у меня не все в порядке, там клубится темное, нехорошее, злое. Оно вот-вот снова изольется из меня, переполнив. Внутри меня бушует настоящая буря, и сдерживать ее сложнее и сложнее с каждым словом, каждым ударом. Я чувствую, лишь вы, мистер Грейвз, можете меня спасти.

Прошу вас, мистер Грейвз, спасите меня.  
Пожалуйста, мистер Грейвз, вылечите мое сердце.  
Умоляю, мистер Грейвз, излечите мою душу.


End file.
